Magic Isn't Everything
by GetXOutXAlive
Summary: Nixie Lavis has just returned to her old hometown. Upon moving into her old house she meets up with her friends, Caleb and Reid. What happens after the whole gangs gets reunited? And what will happen when Chase comes back for the next Covenant member?


Moving to a new town would have been easier than returning to an old one. Nixie Lavis had once lived in Ipswich, right beside the Danver family. Nixie's family moved when she was only thirteen. The event practically ruined Nixie's life, making her leave behind her four best friends. Though that was the main reason they left, her getting away from her friends, her parent's had no choice but to return five years later.

Nixie was curious how the boys had turned out. The boy's-Caleb Danver, Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims, and Reid Garwin- had accepted Nixie as part of their little group when she attended camp with them. She knew of the boy's powers, but they did not know of hers. Nixie had always been different. Of course, she shared the magical gift with her half brother, Chase Collins, but no one else in her family had ever been able to do magic. Nixie's mother cheated on her father, having an affair with Chase's father. The magic had passed on and at the age of thirteen-the same as the boys- she discovered she had special powers.

The strange part was that Nixie could use the power as much as she wanted, there was no danger involved with it. She knew of the danger that the boys faced when they used their power. It often made her wonder why she didn't have the same restrictions. Everything was the same. Her eyes turned black when she used. The only thing was that using didn't age her as much as it should have.

Nixie was excited to be back in town but she couldn't keep herself from wondering if her old friends still lived there. They were moving back into her old house. Everything was going to be great. Perhaps she would even see her old crush, a Mr. Aaron Abbot. The boy's had always hated him. That's why she liked him so much. Aaron was off-limits for her. That fact only made her want him more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nixie grumbled, kicking the pavement. Her mom, the one she hated, had just told her to go over to the house next door and get help. Did she even remember that Nixie had so many memories there? Did she even care that it might hurt to find out that one of her best friends was gone? Apparently not, Nixie had decided, making her way over to the house. She smiled down at the grass, remembering all the nights she had spent playing flashlight tag with her friends.

"Excuse me?" She asked, making her way to the two boys. She bit her lip,nervous at the thought of having to make new friends.

"Need some help moving in?" The boy, taller than her, had brown hair and a deep voice. She nodded, turning to the other boy.

"Do you mind?" The blonde shook his head, almost so quickly she was sure her head would have been spinning if she had tried it.

"I'm Reid." He stuck out his hand, and Nixie's breath almost caught in her throat.

"Nice to meet you" She shook his hand and then turned to the other boy.

"Caleb" He nodded and she gulped.

"I'm Nixie" She shrugged, looking around.

"Nixie...Nixie Lavis?" Reid asked. She smiled, nodding quickly.

Caleb pulled her into a hug and Reid had her in another one as soon as Caleb had let her go. She was smiling, happy that the two hadn't moved. The question of what had happened to the others was in the back of her mind but she was too afraid of the answer to ask it. Finally Caleb spoke again, and at the same time making her heart leap for joy.

"We should call Pogue and Tyler" He said with a large grin.

"Hold on, hold on." Reid started with a smirk on his face that made both the friends nervous, "Maybe we could surprise them after we get Nix moved back in."

"What do you have in mind Mr. Garwin?" Nixie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nicky's. We always go on Fridays. If we can get you moved in and ready to go out by seven then we can surprise both the boys. Besides, I'm not supposed to bother either one of them today.''

Caleb and Nixie both nodded, telling Reid that they both liked the plan. "But first..let's welcome Nixie back into the neighborhood by taking a small walk down to the old pond."

The pond. Just the thought of it made Nixie smile. Between all the fishing memories, the swimming, and the occasional prank, the pond was one place she would never forget. Nixie quickly agreed and took off running behind both the boys who seemed to be remembering the same things as she.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was seven o'clock, showtime for Nixie and her reunited friends. She was nervous, and kept playing with the silver bracelet that hung loosely on her arm. Her long black hair was pulled back, strands hanging down to frame her face. Jeans and a T-shirt. That was how she was most comfortable. She and Reid were riding with Caleb. Nixie said goodbye to her father and made her way over to Caleb's being careful not to trip on anything in the dark.

"Ready?" Caleb asked, once she was in the backseat of the car.

"Drive man, drive." Reid gave her a small smirk in the mirror.

Caleb sped off down the road, at a speed that Nixie was sure they would be stopped for. Nothing happened though and they were at Nickys in a record time of five minutes. Nixie stepped out of the car, looking around. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. The street lights, half of them burned out. Some things never change. Reid made his way inside quickly while Caleb hung back with Nixie.

"It's great to have you back. Reid went in to get Tyler..he wants him to see you first." Nixie gave him a questioning look.

"Why not both of them? I mean, wouldn't it be easier if they both saw me the same time?" Caleb shook his head with a small smile.

"You don't remember any of our birthdays do you?" He chuckled softly when she shook her head no. "Your what we like to call...an early birthday present for Pogue. Your also, what I like to think of you as, his only chance at cheering up." Nixie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And why would he-"

"NIXIE!" The force from the sudden hug almost knocked her to the ground but she recovered, laughing against Tyler's shoulder.

"It's great to see you Tyler." She said, patting in on the back. Caleb and Reid both stood there, smiling at the pair. Tyler had always been...a bit of a baby. Nixie was almost like an older sister, though she wasn't older than him. Tyler pulled away from the hug and just stood there, looking at her.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Nixie turned to the entrance of Nickys to see one of her old friends and other crush. Pogue Parry.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE COVENANT. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS NIXIE LAVIS.**

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this story. I was looking through all the stories about this movie and I realized that there are not nearly enough stories about Pogue. Could you by any chance tell that I love Pogue? Huh, well I do. Anyways, Enjoy and please, PLEASE, give me some feedback. Helpful comments are always welcome. And the last thing I must tell you is...THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CHASE WAS DEFEATED.


End file.
